


Vid: All in Together

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Baking, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Celebrate your oddities, your art, your own insanity





	Vid: All in Together

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Series 6 winner.

**Title:** All in Together

 **Music:** All in Together, by Professor Elemental feat. Nick Maxwell

 **Fandom:** The Great British Bake Off

 **Length:** 3:13

 **Download:** HERE and subtitles HERE

**Note:** Made for **happydork** for Festivids 2015. Originally posted anonymously HERE and signed version [HERE](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/39749.html).

 **Password:** oddities 


End file.
